La Ciudad en el Borde de Para Siempre/Curiosidades
Trivia * En un flashback, donde el Fonz salta varios autobuses con su motocicleta,Cartman recuerda la muerte de Kenny, sin embargo, Stan y Kyle objeto que indica que Kenny no pudo haber muerto entonces, porque él acaba devorado por el monstruo (una referencia posiblemente por la creadores sobre el uso de Kenny muere como un chiste). Kenny menciona (como su alter ego Mysterion) que él siempre muere, pero ninguno de los otros niños no lo recuerdan en el episodio "Mysterion Se Subleva". * Cartel de Cartman dijo que "Needs Food Soon". * A lo largo del episodio señora Crabtree ingiere una gran cantidad de drogas de la violación de fecha y dados a ella por el camionero. Sin embargo, debido a su locura, los medicamentos no la noquean sino que estuviera más tranquila a donde al final del episodio que parece tener una relación amorosa con el camionero. Siendo este un sueño puede implicar que las drogas no realmente tener tal efecto sobre ella. * Cuando los padres llegan a la habitación del señor Mackey, si nos fijamos en el extremo posterior se puede ver su cara. Se trata de una foto de él. * El monstruo aterrador es la voz de Henry Winkler. * Mientras se muere en el sueño de Stan, Kenny realmente sobrevive este episodio. * Craig parece morir en este episodio (cuando el autobús se inclina hacia él no puede aguantar y se cae por la ventana gritando) pero, al igual que Kenny, sobrevive en la vida real. * En el flashback de Cartman de la identidad de su padre, él lo recuerda como John Elway. Debido a que esta es Stan sueño, John Elway podría haber sido, de hecho conjeturas de Stan en que el padre de Cartman era. Este fue también el único recuerdo que es correcta, aunque Cartman se equivoca. * En el primer flashback ", Cartman consigue una sonda anal", el clip de episodio actual se muestra, entonces los personajes se muestran en sus formas actuales, animados computadora, a diferencia de sus formas originales, figuras de papel animdas por Stop-motion. Referencias a la cultura popular * Este episodio lleva el nombre de un episodio de Star Trek: La Serie Original episodio del mismo nombre. Fue estrenado 06 de abril 1967. En ese episodio el Capitán Kirk, el Sr. Spock, y el Dr. McCoy se transportan a través del tiempo a Nueva York circa el 1930, donde McCoy salva la vida de Edith Keeler (Joan Collins), una mujer de esa época que está destinado a morir, y en al hacerlo cambia la historia para que los nazis ganan la Segunda Guerra Mundial (Keeler comenzó un movimiento pacifista que mantuvo a los EE.UU. de la guerra a Alemania el tiempo suficiente para desarrollar armas nucleares en primer lugar). Kirk y Spock, que le seguía detrás, rectificar el cambio en la línea de tiempo, permitiendo Keeler a morir, pero sólo después de que Kirk se ha enamorado de ella. * Otro guiño a Star Trek es que uno de los niños en el autobús se viste como una "camisa roja". En el Star Trek original, los llamados "camisas rojas" eran bajas oficiales de la Flota de clasificación. Un cliché de la serie implica generalmente una camisa roja perder la vida durante una misión con Kirk y otros miembros de la tripulación del Enterprise. (Mientras que la mayoría de las camisas rojas que murieron eran tenientes o inferior rango, el rango rayas muestran la camisa roja en el autobús para ser un Commander) * Una guía dice a la gente en el tour de la zona montañosa que "de vientre rojo" Chickadees son indígenas de la zona. Chickadees en realidad conoce como (no es broma) Tetas. Hay cuatro aves Tit nativas del estado de Colorado, sin embargo ninguno de ellos son de pico rojo. * Para encubrir a insultar a la Sra. Crabtree, afirma Kyle "Larry King no me va a conceder tres deseos." Larry King es conocido por su larga marcha programa de televisión Larry King Live de la CNN que se desarrolló a partir del verano de 1985 al otoño de 2010. * El camionero que recoge la Sra. Crabtree resorts de utilizar Roofies a tener relaciones sexuales con las mujeres. Flunitrazepam es una droga psicoactiva que se conoce comúnmente como la "droga de violación", como su mezcla con el alcohol causa una víctima a ser inmovilizado y hace que los lapsos de memoria. * Durante el flashback de "Cartman Obtiene una sonda anal": Al ver el fuego Cartman pedos, Wendy dice que está "al igual que Rudolph", en referencia a Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja del popular personaje navideño que tenía una nariz que brillara la luz roja . * El nombre del club de la comedia que la Sra. Crabtree y el conductor levante en que se llama "Pit Divertido Shore Pauly". Si bien no existe tal lugar Pauly Shore hace. Era un VJ de MTV a finales de los años 80 y principios de los 90. Durante la cumbre de su popularidad en los años 90 apareció en varias comedias como El hombre de California y Bio-Dome. * El comediante en el escenario se llama culo Zanahoria (Una referencia a Carrot Top Thompson alias Scott) Un comediante stand-up que se desplaza con frecuencia por no ser todo lo que gracioso. Él hace una mala impresión de actor ganador del Oscar Robert De Niro. * El cazatalentos que contrata a la Sra. Crabtree dice que no he visto a nadie tan gracioso desde Maury Povich. Maury Povich es en realidad un presentador de un programa diurno-talk mejor conocido por su serie de televisión Maury, que comenzó a funcionar en 1991. En los últimos años se ha degenerado en un episodio tras otro de las pruebas de paternidad y enviar a los hijos rebeldes de al campamento de entrenamiento. *Cartman está molesto porque le falta la isla de la fantasía nueva. La serie original se desarrolló entre 1978-1984 era de los viajeros que vienen a la isla de la fantasía de vivir sus fantasías. Una segunda serie duró una temporada en el año 1998-1999 y emisión fue cancelada posteriormente. * En el flashback al Volcán episodio, Skuzzlebutt tiene Brent Musberger por una pierna. Musberger es un conocido comentarista deportivo NFL. * En el flashback al aumento de peso 4000: Kathie Lee Gifford entonces talk-show de Live with Regis and Kathy Lee hace una aparición. En este recuerdo se está llevando en una bóveda a prueba de balas, que es una parodia del Papa móvil. * Sra. Crabtree aparezca en el Tonight Show con Jay Leno el. El invitado que se anuncia como "lavado para arriba sit-com actriz" se parece mucho a la actriz Brooke Shields, quien en ese momento este episodio salió al aire fue la estrella de la serie de NBC Suddenly Susan, la serie fue cancelada en 2000. * De todos los niños desaparecidos que aparecen en los carteles alrededor de South Park, una de ellas cuenta con el actor Macaulay Culkin alrededor de 1990. Culkin en la cumbre de su popularidad era más conocido por su papel en las películas solo en casa. Su inclusión entre los niños desaparecidos es probablemente una referencia al hecho de que él desapareció de la luz de la cal en 1994. Él volvería a allanar y reanudar su carrera de actor circa 2000 en adelante. * El recordar chicos estar presente cuando el Fonz saltó por encima de un número de bicicletas aparcadas en su motocicleta. Esto es en referencia a la serie de televisión Happy Days que funcionaron 1.974 a 1.984. Es un lugar común de esa serie que el carácter del Fonz que saltar por encima de las cosas en su motocicleta. Esta es probablemente una referencia al episodio "Parte Hollywood 2", que incluyó el salto Fonz sobre un tiburón en el agua-esquí, este truco acuñó la frase Saltando el tiburón. * Cartman se enfada aún más por faltar la nueva Barnaby Jones. Barnaby Jones fue una serie de detectives que recorría 1.973 a 1.980. Nunca tuvo un intento de renacimiento como Fantasy Island. * La canción que cantan los padres piden a sus hijos para volver a casa es sobre todo una parodia de la canción 1985 We Are the World una canción de caridad que fue un intento de recaudar dinero para África. * En recuerdo de la mamá de Cartman Cartman sigue siendo una puta sucia, cree que John Elway, ex miembro de los Broncos de Denver, fue su padre. * La secuencia final donde todo el episodio resultó ser un sueño es un cliché común de televisión, el delincuente más notorio de ello fue la serie de televisión Dallas que terminó su octava temporada, revelando todo el año era sólo un sueño. Visitante(s) ocultos *En el flasback de "La Madre de Cartman Sigue Siendo una Puta Sucia" en la parte de los posibles padres de Cartman. Errores * Del exterior del autobús agitación fueron reutilizados a menudo cuando el autobús se sacudió. Así, después de Kenny murió en el episodio, Kenny es misteriosamente volvió a ver por la ventana. También se le volvió a ver cuando el autobús se cae en el cubo de helado en el fondo del cañón, a pesar de que ya han muerto. *La escena cambia misteriosamente desde la mañana a la noche después de que el autobús batidos antes de caer fuera del acantilado. * Cuando Kyle se pregunta dónde están en el comienzo del episodio, él y Stan son uno al lado del otro, pero en el siguiente clip, los dos se encuentran en dos ventanas diferentes, separados por otro niño. Esto se puede explicar por el ir a las ventanas para ver lo que estaba fuera. * En el flashback donde el Monstruo sirve el helado, el Niño con camisa roja se puede ver detrás de Kenny a pesar de que se lo comio unos segundos antes. en:City on the Edge of Forever (Flashbacks)/Trivia zh:永恒边缘城市/冷知识 Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Curiosidades de la Segunda Temporada La Ciudad en el Borde de Para Siempre/Curiosidades